The Farm of Tomorrow
https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4i7m92 (the episode begins) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) The Farm of Tomorrow. (the scene opens) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Look at this farm. Andrew Catsmith: It looks like Old McDonald's Farm, Farmer McColl's Farm, and Farmer Trotter's farm. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Narrator's line. Narrator: The Farm of Tomorrow, Ladies and Gentlemen. A wonderland of marvelous inventions, together with the types of improved magic style. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Natane: Who said that? Narrator: Why, it's me, The Narrator. Let me show you around. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Kidney: Okay? What's new about this farm? Narrator: There's a toaster that cooks eggs and hatches chicks from them. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tyler: Sir, Hatching chicken eggs takes about 3 weeks. Narrator: I know. But here's the prove for example. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Tyler puts 8 eggs in the toaster) Ryan: Watch this. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Chicks popped out) Ian: See? Piece of cake. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Alvin: But what's this knob here? Gnorm: That turns from light to dark whenever you want to change it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (More eggs were put in it) Wonder Mouse Girl: Watch this. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Dark chicks came out) Tigger: (gasps) Some dark chicks! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rabbit: Oh my. Ed: Aaaahh! Monsters! Run! Baste the turkey! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: Ed, Please. They're not bad. Edd: Yeah. They're just harmless. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Hector: This is so confusing about the sizes of each egg. Stomach: From smallest to biggest. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) General Skarr: How could they fix that? Dr. Ghastly: By showing the sizes for example on the charts. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (A pinball like machine was shown) Eeyore: Nice pinball game. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: For sorting big and small eggs. Pooh: The scoreboard is there too. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (A tiny egg was shown and hatched) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! A baby chick! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Doug: Gosh, The roster had waste a lot of energy when picking up corn. Patti: And look. A baby chick. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) No. Patti: Oh my gosh. What a shame. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Skeeter: That's okay. I cross the corn with Mexican jumping beans. Al and Moo: Really?! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Skeeter: Yes. Look. (we look at Skeeter crossing the corn with Mexican jumping beans) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Corn bounced into the roster's mouth) (as he ate and swallowed it) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Cuddles: You see? I have a chicken and a parrot to make a talking hen. Giggles: I agree with Cuddles. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Hen: Come and get it! (the chime rings) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Toothy: And with a chicken and a ostrich to combine bigger drumsticks. Petunia: Piece of cake. For example. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Flippy: And I use a chicken with a centipede to combine more drumsticks. Flaky: Correct. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Daggett: This is funny. What happens when you combine a hen with a slot machine? Norbert: You can earn cash. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Daggett: No. No. A lot of eggs. Norbert: Oh, sorry. Thanks for correcting me. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eeyore: What about the stinkness of each egg? Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Too stinky! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: That's okay. We use this smell-o-metor to take care of that. Cow: Bullseye. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (It sniffs each egg that is ok, But smelled a bad egg that is P.U. and brushed it away) Andrina: Looks like a skunk. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bradley giggles) Sandy: And even Bradley. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Slappy: Guys, Flies keep bothering cows? How can we fix that? Slappy: Guys, Flies keep bothering cows. How can we fix that? Skippy: By fixing their tails with a beaver's one. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Cow whacks them with it's beaver tail) Chicken: Cool. That'll do it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky Raccoon: Hey, Get this one. Why do you cross a cow with a beaver? Griff: Unsure. What does it mean? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky Raccoon: WHAP into the face. (Laughs) Robert: Ho-ho. Very funny. Ha-ha. It is to laugh. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrina laughs) Johnny Bravo: Very funny. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Cow's beaver tail whaps Rocky's face) Courage: (laughs) Did you see that? The cow's beaver tail whacked Rocky. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Man, Milking a cow takes a long time to finish. Danny: There's only thing to do. Einstein: We'll fix that. Stanz: That's right. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: And what's that? Sandy: Cross a kangaroo and a cow. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What?! Jiminy Cricket: Watch this. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Jiminy taps the cow) (who turns round and gives them bottles of milk) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What the...? A cow got a poach? Toulouse: Like they do with kangaroos. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) PPGs: That's silly. (Laughs) Berlioz: Very funny. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Andrina: Guys, Speaking of cows, I cross a silkworm with a garter snake and got a beautiful calf. See? Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rabbit: Oh my. What's on her leg? Pooh: A bowtie. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: Uh... Eeyore: Pink stuff too. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Andrina: That's right. Gumball: Told you so. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: Here's something I wanna tell you. I cross a kitchen sink with a big pig. Nick: Oh wow. Unbelievable. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Chum Chum: What does that combine? FanBoy: Just watch. And you'll see. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Opens the cupboard) (and shows them a pig. Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eeyore: Such a desposible unit. Darwin: I can't believe it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: And you will be amazed about this one. I use a pretty buttercup flower with a milkweed to make this pink cowslip. Weasel: And what does it do like? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Baboon: A gown for a cow? Eds: Cool. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Johnny Bravo: Hey there, Baby. (cow blinks beautifully at him) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Johnny Bravo: How about a... (Gets punched) Ow! Yeah. Whatever. Courage: Be careful, Johnny. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Tell you what, I use a duck with a banana. No picking the feathers off of it, Just peel the feathers off. Andrew Catsmith: And what can go wrong like? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Lillian: During the winter, The fruit will get frost bitten. Stephenie: But don't worry. They'll keep warm if we put clothes on them. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Lillian: Like what? Stephenie: Watch for example. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Lillian: Oh, By using a fur tree. I see. Stephenie: Correct, Lillian. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: Here's one for you guys. The problem with tomato squeezing customer. Ricky: What problem? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: To fix that, I use a tomato with a grape fruit. Stacey: Oh yes. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Slappy squeeze the tomato) (so hard) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Juice squirts out) (at her so hard) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Slappy: Ah! (Groans) Skippy: Oh, poor aunt. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Rocky and Andrina laughs) (Ed and Eddy laugh too) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sunil: With my magic, I combined an umbrella with the Christmas tree to do with it after Christmas. Pepper: Piece of cake. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Russell closes the tree up like an umbrella) (and puts it away) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: What's with this flower pot? Sandy Cheeks: You'd better check it and see. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen pulls the plant out) Tigger: Yikes! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! What do you call that plant? Pooh: Don't worry. A fruit and vegetable one, of course. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: What is this long lamb? Darwin: I haven't a clue. Tell us. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anais: That's what you get for crossing a lamb with a dachshund. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Johnny Bravo: Get this. I use a sheep with a long underwear to make it easy to get whirl without shaving it. Courage: Huh? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Johnny Bravo kicks the sheep's butt) (so hard) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (That the sheep came out of the whirl long underwear) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Johnny Bravo: See? Easy. Rabbit: All too easy. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: Eds, I use a race horse with a giraffe to combine a race horse to win by a long neck. Edd: Really? You did? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ed: Look. Pooh and the Gang: Oh. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stacey: Get this one. I use a stork and an elk to combined a stork-elk. Ricky: Like this one for example. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stork flies around) (in the sky) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (With antlers on him) Pooh and the Gang: Oh... Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: Before closing, What about the rest? Narrator: Well, let's watch for example. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: A stool chair and a dove, A stool pigeon. Slappy: Nice. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: A 10 foot pole and a cat, A 10 foot pole cat. Nick: Lovely. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: And an owl with a billy goat. A Hoot-Nanny. (Giggles) Skippy: Great. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: That's all. Andrew Catsmith: Nice choices. Nice times. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (The scene ends) (and closes) Category:Episodes